This invention relates generally to an arresting control device and more particularly it relates to a control device for a mechanical or magnetic cylinder lock having a stationary cylindrical housing and a rotatable plug arranged in the housing with a specialized blocking system.
Other locks fail to protect their coded locking system from manipulation and picking based attacks.